xiiireduxfandomcom-20200213-history
VII: Belligerents
Drake The secret hideout of the Liberation Front was a surprisingly nice place even though it was located underground. It was also very spacy. The area could easily fit more than 1000 people. There were residential areas, recreational areas, and what I presumed to be the technological areas. The place was also very active. People were constantly moving about doing some sort of training. It looked as if they were preparing for a war. Judging from what I saw above, they had the right idea. The war with the robots may be over, but there are new tensions forming. Why? Damned if I know. Dimitri led us to the room where all four of us would stay. Amber, clearly not warmed up to Marc and me yet, tried to protest. “Uh, isn’t there a separate room for me and Xena?” Amber asked with an irritated tone. Dimitri laughed. “You need to lighten up a little mademoiselle. Men and women share rooms in the Liberation Front all the time. We treat the genders here equally. Rest up tonight, we have a long trip to make tomorrow.” Amber scoffed and crossed her arms. Marc looked puzzled. “Wait, a long trip? What long trip? Where are we going?” “Oh that’s right, I forgot to tell you. The Liberation Front is travelling to Paris tomorrow. There’s another rebel group there that is very dangerous,” Dimitri said. “Don’t you think it would’ve been better to tell us earlier?” I asked, annoyed. “Just stop bitching and get some rest. If it wasn’t for us, you’d be sleeping in shit right now,” Dimitri scolded. He walked off to his own room after that, leaving us four alone. Marc tried to break the ice. “So, crazy day huh?” Amber ignored him. “Xena and I are getting the two beds. You two can sleep on the floor.” “You must have a squid between your ears if you think that I’m sleeping on the floor,” I protested. Amber shot me a look, but I wasn’t intimidated by her. Girls like her try to act tough, but on the inside, they’re just as scared as the average person. “Knock it off! Everyone, just choose a bed and get some damn sleep,” Xena said sternly. There was no way I was sleeping in the same bad as Amber, so I just jumped into the bed on the opposite side of the room. I assumed Marc would join me, but I forgot about his obvious crush on Amber. He got in bed next to her, and even though she was clearly irritated, she let him stay. Xena joined me. “Not exactly my idea of how our first day as a team would go,” Xena whispered. “Just a rough start, I guess. Tomorrow will be better, I promise,” I replied. It was too dark to see her face, but I could feel her smile. Then, we both fell asleep peacefully. Marc It wasn’t fair! Drake and Xena got along so easily. Amber hated me since day one. What does it take to please this woman? Small talk maybe? I whispered in her ear. “You know, your purple eyes look lovely in this light.” “There is barely any light in the room right now,” she replied. “I know, but they’re so reflective that I can still see them clearly,” I said. She turned to face me. I knew that the small talk would work. “Marc, right now, I’m trying to sleep. If I wanted to hook up with you, then I would’ve let you know. The only reason why I’m in the same bed as you is because I didn’t have any other option. Now, shut the fuck up and let me rest,” she scolded. I gave up for that night. It would take more time to break through the tsundere Amber, but I would find a way. Xena For some reason, I was the first one ready for the meeting. Drake, Marc, and Amber all woke up late. It was both cool and shocking to see how many people were in the Liberation Front. All of the 1000+ members were present for Dimitri’s speech. “Bonjour my brothers and sisters. Today will be a glorious day because here, we start our fight for true freedom!” he said passionately. He was met with roaring applause. To be honest, I was very excited as well. “As you all know, the world today is threatened by anarchy. Various, belligerent rebel groups are fighting for control over the world thanks to the lack of organized government. They think they’re fighting for freedom, but what they’re fighting for is power!” he yelled. “However, there is one group in particular who is gaining worldwide influence. They are the Zoni. Recently, I learned that their headquarters are in France.” I had heard of the Zoni before, but I didn’t realize that they became this powerful. “When we travel to France shortly, our goal is simple. Cut off the head of the snake. If we hit the Zoni where their heart is, then their organization will crumble. The biggest threat to world peace will be annihilated! Are you with me comrades?” Once again, Dimitri was met with roaring applause. The sound was deafening. “Then each of you, make your way to our warp gate. I have already set the coordinates to France. Bon courage!” As everyone started to walk through the warp gate in large numbers, Amber and I observed it from a distance. It looked like a giant arch with colorful swirls in the center. It was intimidating, but also very pretty. However, we noticed that Drake and Marc were still standing alone instead of running through. “You two, what’s the hold up? The warp gate is this way,” I teased “C’mon, I don’t want us to be the last people to get through,” Amber added on. I noticed that both of them looked very sad. I knew it had to be something serious that was bothering them. “We’ve never been outside of New York before. I’m . . . I’m afraid to leave, to be honest,” Marc said quietly. “I don’t think I can do this,” Drake muttered. I walked over to Drake, and I held his hand. He looked puzzled. “Drake, you’ll be fine. As long as we’re all together, we’ll be okay. I promise,” I encouraged. Amber, following my lead, encouraged Marc. “You have nothing to worry about Marc. I can teleport relatively long distances thanks to the powers I received from a program. If we get into any danger, I can warp us out.” Marc looked a little disappointed that she wasn’t romantic. “Thanks. That’s, nice to know.” After that, we all said our goodbyes to New York City, and we walked through the warp gate. Next time on 13th Redux... Category:Chapters